1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an information delivering apparatus, an information delivering method, and a computer-readable recording medium storing an information delivering program in which condition information for determining the delivery of information is formed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, search technology to search for electronic data and display technology to display search results have been important due to a large amount of information to be searched for and a large amount of the search results. That is, in many cases, target information to be obtained is buried in the large amount of the search results, and the target information is very difficult to find.
Patent Document 1 discloses an SDI (selective dissemination of information) method. In the method, a relationship between conditions to search for information and a delivering destination of searched for information is stored, and when new information stored in a database where searched for information is stored satisfies the stored conditions, the new information is delivered to the delivering destination related to the conditions.
In the method of Patent Document 1, an e-mail address of a user and search conditions of information are registered beforehand. Then objects determined not to be target objects are excluded, the search conditions are applied to newly filed unexamined patent publications and their patent examination progress information, and a unit (means) is transmitted to the e-mail address so that the unit displays the searched for results.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-233910
In order to effectively utilize the method of Patent Document 1, the search conditions must be suitably determined. However, in order to suitably determine the search conditions, proficiency is required for a user, and an inexperienced user inadequately determines the search conditions and cannot receive suitable information. Consequently, the method has not been widely used in organizations. The above problem occurs not only in patent information disclosed in Patent Document 1 but also in an information delivering system using the SDI.